digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xenosaiyan57
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Agumon (Adventure) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:17, March 5, 2011 Digimon online adventures As far as I can tell, you copied and pasted a page on central wikia, resulting in your article being a list of links to pages on that wiki. If you want to write a fan-fiction on this wiki, it needs to be well-developed (more than just a few lines), and it needs to be actual text, not spammings. 22:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :If your excuse is "I've seen other people post shitty articles, so should I", then we really don't need your article here. 04:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You didn't spend time on it. In your own words, you copied it from your own wiki. Also, in your own words, your article was not well developed. I fail to see why this wiki should include a self-admittedly crappy article about a fanmade game be published, especially when it's, again, a self-admittedly lazy copy-paste from another wiki. 02:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::You do realize that your argument amounts to "I, Xenosaiyan57, am lazy and write shitty articles, and I should be allowed to place them wherever I want!", right? :::If you want to improve your draft and re-post it correctly, then do so. If you are going to keep being a moron and wasting my time, please tell me so I can go ahead and block you from the wiki and get back to work. 01:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's what you posted And please tell me which parts you think you "spent time on". Is it the list of links to American Idol? 03:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation * Wikia * Start a wiki * o Entertainment + + What's on TV # Bones # American Idol # NCIS # Being Human # More... + Movies # The Green Hornet # True Grit # Narnia # The Smurfs Movie # More... + Anime # Dragon Ball Wiki # Bleach Wiki # Narutopedia # Winx Club Wiki # More... + Staff Picks # The Hunger Games # Millennium Trilogy # Gossip Girl # Giveaways! # More... o Gaming + + Xbox 360 Games # Bulletstorm # Dead Space 2 # Dragon Age 2 # CoD: Black Ops # More... + PS3 Games # Fallout: New Vegas # Killzone 3 # Mass Effect 3 # AC: Brotherhood # More... + PC Games # Diablo 3 # SW: The Old Republic # RuneScape # WoW: Cataclysm # More... + Wii Games # Zelda: Skyward Sword # DK Country Returns # Sonic Colors # Kirby's Epic Yarn # More... o Lifestyle + + Food & Drink # Healthy Recipes # Japanese Recipes # Gluten Free Recipes # Coffee # More... + DIY # How-To # Toastmasters # Vintage Patterns # Canon Hacking # More... + Travel # Las Vegas # Rest Stops # Roman Churches # UK Housing # More... + Featured # Emoticon # Genealogy # Logos # Ice Hockey # More... * Xenosaiyan57 Xenosaiyan57 o My talk o Followed pages o My preferences o Help * Log out Digimon adventures online Wiki Digimon adventures online Wiki Navigation * Popular pages * Hidden categories o BlogListingPage o Edit this menu * * Community o Recent blog posts o Forum o Edit this menu Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes * 0 Comments * Plot * Edit o Rename o Protect o Delete * Edited 3 minutes ago by Xenosaiyan57 * View full history Add a photo In this game,the demon lords are trying to revive lucimon,the digimon soverein are sealed in their city,so they cant stop them,however you are the hero they need. Starter CharactersEdit Starter Characters sectionEdit These are the characters availible so far. * Agumon-A reptile type digimon with powerful evolutions,his special attack is the pepper breath attack. * Veemon-a reptile digimon whose attacks revolve around powerful melee attacks. * guilmon-a reptile digimon whose powers are hazardouse to the digital world.His special attack is pyro sphere. * Gabumon-a reptile digimon who wears the fur pelt of garurumon patamon-a winged mammal who evolves into angelic forms. EvolutionsEdit Evolutions sectionEdit In this game you can evolve several times into more powerful forms that are nessacary to beat powerful opponents. AGUMONS EVOLUTIONS * greymon-a reptile champion level digimon unlocked at lvl 18,he is helpful in battles against opponents in the digital forest such as gargamon. * geogreymon-an alternate form of the champion level greymon that is helpful in battles in the digital desert.He is unlocked at level 20. * Metelgreymon-an ultimate level reptile digimon unlocked at level 34,he is nessecary in the battle against anubismon for greymon and geogreymon cant even scratch anubismon.He uses his trident arm effectively. * Rizegreymon- an ultimate level digimon who uses his trident revolver,a large gun whose attack power equals a nuclear warhead,he is unlocked at level 35 and is nessesary to beat beezlemon. * Wargreymon- a dragon man digimon whose a mega level,he is one of the strongest characters in the game and is unlocked at level 52. * shine greymon- a dragon man digimon who uses radiant light energy to his advantag,he is unlocked at level 54. VEEMONS EVOLUTIONS * veedramon-a dragon digimon unlcked at level 18 * exveemon-unlocked at level 20 * paildramon-an ultimate level unlocked at level 35 * aero veedramon-unlocked at lvel 36 * imperialdramon-unlocked at level 54 * goldmon unlocked at level 64 GUILMONS EVOLUTIONS LINKSEdit LINKS sectionEdit http://www.byond.com/games/Lazgoddard/DigimonOnlineAdventures Retrieved from "http://digimonadventuresonline.wikia.com/wiki/Plot" Related Categories Add category